The Bell's Lament
by mewhaku
Summary: The story of a nekomata girl, a kitsune guy, and a dark angel that clashes with Jack, Sally, and the residents of Halloweentown that spans throughout their pasts... Sorta. Just read to find out! Much easier than explaining! Hiatus
1. Opening to the Bell's Lament

_The Opening to the Bell's Lament_

_Twas a long, long night, longer now than it seems,  
_

_In a place everyone has seen in their dreams...  
_

_For this story takes place in a nightmare before told,  
_

_You'll meet many friends, some new and some old.  
_

_Now you're probably wondr'ing what that has to do with this tale?  
_

_Well than, you'll just have to wait and see!  
_

_For this story tells of a spirit of old,  
_

_A two-tailed cat, a feline not sold.  
_

_She had lost her way amongst the trees of time,  
_

_Where holidays come from! Well that's not a new rhyme.  
_

_But this event happened when that spirit lost her way,  
_

_When that cat stumbled into a world where skeletons play... _

* * *

Well, the first part of my TNBC fanfiction has its own little poetic opening.

You'll see more of this in the future.

As always, The Nightmare Before Christmas belongs to Tim Burton.

My Own Characters Belong to Me.


	2. Chapter One Enter

Chapter One

_As I enter the portal,  
I feel the enchantment  
It takes me away; away from here _Enter by Within Temptation

* * *

"GAH! How the heck did I get lost! I followed the directions…" Kane said.

_Kane Nageki, a nekomata, was lost somewhere on her way to the spirit realm…_

"Man, this is the last time I follow directions from a crow demon… There isn't even any spirits here to help me get un-lost! Even in the trees, there's not one Kodama to be found!"

_Kane continues through the strange forest until she comes to a pathway of trees, each with a door on them…_

"Huh, what are these trees doing here? They all have doors on their trunks, there's one with a firecracker, one with an egg, one with a heart, another with some sort of bird, one with a tree, and then… one with a pumpkin?! What is this?!"

_She walked farther up the clearing and found more of the strange trees…_

"O.k. this is just weird... now there are five trees with doors representing the five elements… Air, Metal, Fire, Water, and Earth, something just isn't right about this forest… And I see even more tress up ahead! I better go back to the first grove of trees… I'll get even more lost if I continue on…"

_She walked back to the original clearing, wondering what to do next…_

_She sat up against the tree with the pumpkin door, and thought about the situation…_

"First, there's no Kodamas anywhere, now these weird doors show up… MAN! This is nothing like it was in Japan. I hope I can find my way out of here, but at least around this one tree it doesn't feel so creepy. Maybe I'll stop and take a cat nap here! " – Kane grinned to herself, remembering her last cat nap in the sun

_And as she was about to take a nap, the door opened…_

"WAHH!!!! WHAT THE HECK DID I DO NOW?!!?!!?"

_She fell through the portal. As she fell through it she saw many haunts, spooks, and demons, but none of the kind she had seen in Japan… She had no idea what these things were, and then she sunk into a dark world…_

"Guh… man, where the heck am I?"

_She got up and started walking around_

"Well, at least the scenery is nice here, creepy, ghostly, much better than the weird forest. Ha-ha"

_Something rushed by her, and she heard the sound of laughter..._

"WAH! What the heck was that, it looked like a person…But it had blue skin. Maybe I am in the spirit world..?"

_As she was pondering this question all of a sudden…_

"BOO!!!!" – A skeletal figure exclaimed

"WAH!!! WHO ARE YOU???? WHY THE HECK DID YOU JUST SCARE ME?!?!" – Kane panicked

"Huh? I'm sorry, who are you? I don't think I've seen you in Halloweentown before…"

_The skeleton straightened up as he talked, and Kane could see he was VERY tall, he was also very skinny, and looked as graceful as a spider…_

"That didn't answer my question... And what the heck is Halloweentown?!" Kane yelled.

"Well, I guess I should introduce myself then, I'm Jack, Jack Skellington, The Pumpkin King. I'm the King of Halloweentown. Halloweentown is where you are at the moment, my dear… wait, what are you anyway?" – Jack stated.

"Huh? Oh, I'm Kane Nageki, a Nekomata from the clan of Aganau. But I'm still really confused, how did I end up here?!" – Kane asked

"What is a nekomata?" – Jack asked

"… A nekomata is a spirit cat with two tails, I can assume the form of both a human and a cat, and I can control certain magic's… You, you're not from Japan are you?"

"Well, since you don't know me, I'm guessing you aren't from England or France… I've never heard of this Japan place though… I can't believe they haven't heard of me, the King of Nightmares, there though…"

"Well, it's alright, I'm thinking they haven't heard of you because of all the spirits there already, they still don't know about more than half of the youkai there! But then again, they are just humans. That is expected."

"Well, lets get to your question now, How did you arrive here?"

"Well, I was walking --- "

_A girl came into the clearing where Jack and Kane where, she was a little shorter than Jack was, and she had red hair and blue skin, with many stitches all over it, she looked uncertain of what was going on_

"Hello, I've never met you before. Who is this, Jack?" – The girl said

"Sally, this is Kane Nageki, a cat spirit, and she's somehow found herself in out town. We're trying to figure out how she got here in the first place…"

"Oh, well hello Kane, I'm Sally, a ragdoll, I'm pleased to meet you."

_Sally smiled sweetly as she said this, and Kane was very confused_

"Well hi, I have a question, how are you alive if you're a doll?"

"Well, I'm not completely sure of that…" – Sally said

"Neither am I. I'm glad she's alive though, she's my dearest friend…" – Jack said lovingly

_Sally blushed at this, and Kane went on with her question_

"Well, as I was saying, I was walking, and I came to this weird forest…"

"Ahah! Kane, you must have been in the Forest of Time!" – Jack exclaimed

"You must be right Jack, you found yourself lost there once…" – Sally said

"Huh? What is the forest of Time?" – Kane asked

"The Forest of Time is a forest of trees that lead to other worlds, was there a door on some of the trees?" – Jack asked

"Yeah, at the first clearing there were trees with a firecracker, an egg, a heart, a bird, a tree, and a pumpkin on it…"

"Ah! I was right then! You were in the circle of the Holiday Trees." – Jack said triumphantly

"I think Kane saw something else as well Jack…" – Sally said

"You're right Sally! There was another clearing! And it had many more trees in it… I didn't see all of them, but there were five trees with the Five Elements on each door…" – Kane said

_Jack looked around_ "Well, I've never seen that part of the forest… but what are these Five Elements you speak of, Kane?"

"I've never heard of them either, I'm afraid…" – Sally said

"What? You both haven't heard of the Five Elements? Well, I guess I'll have to tell you the story of them then... Man, all this explaining is getting tiring…" – Kane sighed

* * *

Well the first chapter! Four pages on Word... Man I should type more. XD Please enjoy! At the beggining of each chapter I will take a qoute from a song/movie/character/ or myself that pertains to the chapter so.. yeah.

This time the qoute is from the song Enter by the band Within Temptation.

The Nightmare Before Christmas and all of its characters and worlds belongs to Time Burton.

Kane Nageki (and the new trees in the forest) belong to me.

Please check out the original artwork of Kane by me on DeviantArt. The link is on my page. Enjoy / Review.


	3. Chapter Two Never Ending Story

Chapter Two The Never-Ending Story

Forests and deserts Rivers, blue seas Mountains and valleys Nothing here stays While we think we witness we are part of the scene this never-ending story Where will it lead to?

- From **Within Temptation**'s song, _Never-Ending Story_

* * *

"Well, I guess I'll just have to tell you two the story of the Elementals…" – Kane sighed,

This was getting WAY too tiring explaining everything to the two figures in front of her. I mean, she had just met them and she was explaining something that every yokai child knew by heart. These people obviously hadn't heard anything about mythology.

_Kane started on, recounting a tale since she had known since she was a child…_

"When humans existed in tiny gorups, there were mostly yokai on the planet. The world was chaos though, because every yokai was associated with a different element. The yokai would fight immense battles with one another, Kitsune against Okami, Nekomata against Tanuki, Sui Ryuu and Kaze Ryuu against Hi Ryuu and Mori Ryuu, Yukionna against Tengu, Kyuketsuki against Tenshi, and many lives were lost…

Their lives continued live this until the Shidosa Yokai from each elemental alignment came together and discussed what they should do. They were:

Bara Toge – A Kodama from the Wood Clan

Koyuki Arashi – A Yuki-Onna from the Metal Clan

Kohaku Ryuune - A Sui Ryuu from the Water Clan

Ginryu Ryuune – A Hi Ryuu from the Fire Clan and,

Sora Tenhito – A Torihito from the Wind Clan

"We can't continue this endless battle. The forests, rivers, and plains are being destroyed…" - Bara stated, she was the wisest of the 5 leaders.

"Well then, maybe we should just decide on the leader for everyone! The Fire Clan should rule!" - Ginryu exclaimed, he was the angriest leader

"Gin, you know that is not the right direction to turn to, your Fire Clan would take all the glory to their heads, and everything would then burn!" - Kohaku said, he was Gin's brother, and the bravest of the leaders.

"Both of you calm down, or else I'll freeze you both into submission!" - Koyuki said this; she was probably the toughest of the leaders.

"Well, what are we going to do then? You guys should just relax for a minute." - Sora said as he started to take a nap. He was the calmest person there.

"Why don't we just separate the clans. Make each of them their own place to live, and let a few from each clan stay here."

"Huh? Who said that?!" – All of the leaders were stunned; they didn't know anyone else was there.

"I said it. I'm Lucien, an Akutenshi." - Lucien materialized in front of the stunned group. He was humanoid in shape with the wings of an angel, but with eyes like a demon, and blood-red tips on his wings...

"Hey?! I've heard of you, you're not to be trusted, you're not even from one of the clans!" – Kohaku growled, his jade dragon eyes glittering...

"Yeah! My brother's right! A devil-angel is NOT to be trusted!" – Gin's red eyes glittered along with his brother's.

"Hey, hey, just calm down you dragons." - Lucien came closer to them, almost right in front of their faces " I'm just here to help that's all..." – Lucien ended his statement in a hiss, almost as if he were a snake.

"But, that would just break us all apart! We would lose our very culture..." – Sora said, almost pleading. This was the first time he had gotten worried about something during a council.

"Well, it's the best idea we have. And I'm sure, if we ALL combine our strengths, we can do it." Bara decided

The rest of the group wasn't so sure, but considering Bara was the one who was ALWAYS right… They went on with it.

Lucien just smiled. He then faded away with a snickering laugh everyone heard except for Bara.

_Kane ended with this statement, waiting for the first part of the story to sink in._

"This Lucien person reminds me of someone from Halloween...no wait, from the Holidays realm. In our past there was a mysterious figure that caused the worlds to fall into chaos. He turned many of the folk in the realms evil…I wasn't around back then. My grandmother told me the story, a long time ago. But anyways, continue with the story, Kane." Jack said. He was looking very concerned.

Sally looked as if she was hanging onto every word, as if she had to remember this for the rest of her life. She probably thought Jack would forget about it.

"Ok… I'll continue."

_She started to recount the story again, starting off where the group was about to perform the ceremony to separate the realms._

"I'm still not supporting this, the Earth will be harmed very badly..." Kohaku said.

"The fires won't stop burning once they start…" Ginryu sighed.

"The winds won't blow." Sora said sadly.

"The cold will never leave…" Koyuki cried.

"I'm sure the forest will still grow." Bara stated.

"The earth depends on the yokai to regulate the climate and natural disasters!" the 4 said at once to Bara.

"Relax, Lucien already said that the most peaceful of each species will stay here. The earth will be fine, and the yokai will have less of a chance being discovered by humans. Once the humans come…" Bara stated.

"Why are doing this Bara! You're following that Devil like a zombie!" – Kohaku cried

"HE'S NOT A DEVIL! He killed the people who destroyed my forest long ago, he saved my people! You dragons, you'd never understand!" – Bara screamed

"You think your habitat is the only one that has been destroyed?! The rivers, the skies, the plains, the icebergs, the deserts… All of them have been damaged!" Sora said.

"Time to begin everyone!" Lucien suddenly said.

_The group of Sora, Koyuki, Kohaku, and Ginryu all cast down their eyes from Bara._

_She had betrayed them, and now they would have to go through with the ceremony…_

Lucien raised his hands to the skies and asked each of the leaders to come place part of their powers in the sky around his hands.

"The power of the river's might, mercy, and strength." Kohaku said as he woefully placed a pearly scale of his into the air.

"The courage and passion of fire, and the rage it sometimes brings." Ginryu sighed as he put a ruby red stone into the air.

"The coldness and cruelty of the ice, and the peacefulness its sight brings to some." Koyuki tearfully sighed. She placed a glass snowflake into the air.

"The freedom and beauty of the skies, and the adventure it puts in our hearts." Sora stated as he gazed madly at Bara.

"The heart, mystery, and life the forests give and take..." Bara said. She gazed away from the group.

"Now, all of you yokai, whom I gathered here, go into your own worlds!" Lucien yelled, and in a flash, every yokai there was gone. The ones who stayed behind respectively lived in their own secret places already.

Lucien turned around, "Now wasn't that a sight to see… Now you all will probably fade away into those worlds, but no longer will you be leaders, you will be nothing but dust."

_The 4 members who had not wanted this from the start started to disappear, but not before giving their 'family' one last hug. Bara stood there, shocked that the person she thought was an angel, betrayed her. _

"You monster.. " Bara said as she started to fade.

"Well, thank you idiot spirit that is quite the compliment." He leaned over and kissed her once on the cheek, and then she was gone.

_Kane finished. _

"I see why you had to learn this tale." Jack said.

"Nobody knows what became of Lucien, or the Shidosa Yokai." Kane said

"I'm sorry this happened to your clan Kane, I knew that it was bad but.." Sally stopped there, and gave Kane a hug.

"Thanks Sally." Kane said

"Wait, Kane, I think I may ---"Jack was stopped by…

"Kane, once again you forgot a key element of the story. Man, must I tell you everything?!" A young boy said this

"Who's that Kane? Someone you know?" Jack and Sally both said.

"AKUJI?! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Kane yelled

"Sheesh cat girl, I'm coming over there right now, I know you missed me though." Akuji said.

_The boy walked down from the wall he was standing on, and now Jack and Sally saw that he had ears as well, and a fox tail._

"Hey babe, miss me?" Akuji grinned.

"Why the heck do you follow me everywhere?! I know I'm you friend, BUT I DON'T LOVE YOU!" Kane punched him.

"Ow. Why don't you just hug me like other friends would do?" Akuji said.

"Um, who are you, and are you another nekomata like Kane? You look different…" Jack and Sally said.

"Hey Kane," Akuji whispered "Who are the scarecrow and the frankenstein?"

"I'm not a scarecrow, I'm a skeleton, and I'm the King of this land you are in at the moment!" Jack was obviously mad, even though he was a scarecrow at times…

"I'm a ragdoll! I'm nothing like the cruel Doctor who created me!" Sally was upset. EXTREMELY upset.

"Sorry, I guess I should introduce myself to you two dead people,"

_Jack and Sally just stared._

"I'm Akuji Katami. I'm a kitsune spirit from the Kyupo Clan. I'm what you would call a fox demon." Akuji just grinned the whole time.

"Kane is my buddy. " At this he hugged Kane very tightly, and Kane slapped him.

"Well, yeah, he's an old friend of mine, he's a jerk but I've known him my entire life." Kane shrugged her shoulders "I am TWO DAYS OLDER THAN HIM THOUGH!" At this Akuji got mad and started chasing Kane

"OH WELL, I'M TALLER THAN YOU!" Akuji yelled

"WHO CARES, I'M OLDER!" Kane laughed

"I think they're in love, Jack." Sally said.

"I don't get it." Jack sighed.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed my pitiful attempt at a myth legend thing, and the funny part at the end too. I'll update as soon as I can. I think I'm getting better at writing a little bit...**


	4. Chapter Three The Quest Begins

Chapter Three - The Quest Begins

* * *

Enter the realm, don't stay awake  
The dreams remain, they only brake  
Forget the task, enjoy the ride  
And follow us into the night Nightquest by Nightwish

* * *

_A figure gazed down at the group and laughed to himself, "Well, well, well… What have we here? Something to cause trouble, to old Jack-ie Boy and his little doll?_

A menacing figure gazed into a mirror-like pool of water, watching the group down below. It was none-other than Oogie Boogie, looking to cause some mayhem.

"I think that this will finally shake that old skeleton off his throne… MWAHAHA!! Maybe this Lucien guy is still around… Looks like a chance, but I'll take IT! Lock, Shock, Barrel, come over here!" Oogie shouted

"Presenting for duty… "The three said in unison, "Lock!" "Shock!" "And Barrel!"

The three trick-or-treating monster children gazed up at the giant burlap sack before them, Oogie looked thinner than the last time they saw him.

"Hey, Oogie, why do you look thinner? Working out?" Barrel laughed as he said this.

Oogie was not so amused.

"You skeleton-copycat, It's because of that nasty trick old Jack down there played on me that last time he was here!"

The three remembered when the last time Halloween was in peril, Oogie was destroyed by Jack. Somehow he must have sewn himself back together again. Oogie went on with talking –

"I have a new mission for you three…"

"Does it involve candy? " Barrel asked

"Does it involve torture?" Lock asked

"Does it involve Jack?" Shock asked

"No, no, and yes! It seems girls really are the smartest…" At this the trio attacked each other "But anyway, I need you to go and find out more about this Lucien guy, he sounds like a scream! "

"What's he going to do?" Shock asked

"With any luck, he and me will take over Halloweentown, and all of those others places too. " Oogie snickered to himself

"Sounds like fun!" the trio shrieked

"Go my servants, bring me that cat girl!"

_The three walked out of the hideout, and sang their favorite song to themselves, laughing with glee over how evil this was… Meanwhile, the fight between Kane and Akuji continued._

"Stink breath!" Kane said

"Short." Akuji said

"Idiot!" Kane said

"Short." Akuji snickered

"YOU IMBECILE COME DOWN FORM THAT TREE AND FACE ME WHERE I CAN REACH YOU!!!!!" Kane yelled

"Nope, shortie. " Akuji cackled at this, Kane wasn't as happy.

Kane was older than Akuji, yet Kane was shorter. It made her VERY angry when he would point that out, and so the fight was getting worse.

"Can we please stop fighting? I have a bad feeling about the future…" Sally pleadingly said

"I'm taller than Sally and she doesn't care. Why in the world are you so touchy about it Kane? The men are usually taller than the girls…" Jack was trying to help, but failed miserably

"ARE YOU INSINUATING THAT I LIKE AKUJI?!?!"

"See, the world knows it. " Akuji was cracking up with laughter

"Well, it looks as if you two are meant to be…-" Sally blushed, and before Jack could finish his sentence he was stopped by a familiar song wafting trough the air…

"La, la, la, la, la. Kidnap the Kitty-girl, lock her up real tight. Throw away the key and then. Turn off all the lights!"

"Why does the song sound different…?" Jack wondered, Sally realized what was going on and quickly took a hold of the situation

"Jack, stop wondering and c'mon! Boogie's Boys are coming after Kane!" Sally said

"Huh" Akuji and Kane said, "Who are they?"

Jack replied," They are three trick-or-treaters who take 'tricking' way too far. The first one is Lock, he wears a devil costume, then there's Shock, the girl in the witch costume, and last, there's Barrel, he wears a skeleton costume. They aren't too much trouble, I'll tell them to stop and they'll leave us alone."

"Jack. They don't always listen; you always give them another chance." Sally said

"Don't worry, chances are great things!" Jack said happily

"The last time someone gave me a chance was when the Doctor said, "Be a good ser-I mean girl, Sally, and clean the house. Otherwise I'll take you apart; this is your last chance." Sally blatantly replied.

"…" Everybody went silent. Nothing else was said until…

"Hi Jack," Lock said

"We missed you Jack," Shock said

"Hi hot dolly." Barrel said quietly to Sally. Sally gave him a stare that made him wish he was dead.

"Um, hello? I just heard you saying, 'Kidnap the Kitty-Girl, throw her in a box .etc.' I'm not going to let you guys kidnap me. Got it?" Kane said defiantly

"Hey, Only I can make Kane freak out!" Akuji said.

"We aren't here to kidnap you. " Lock said.

"We're here to show you a guy who can solve all your problems - "Shock said but before she could finish, Akuji interrupted her.

"HEY! DO YOU NOT HEAR ME OVER HERE! Kane is MY friend. Not yours. Only I can direct her where to go." Akuji said.

Kane stayed calm, but her tails twitched with anger.

Jack and Sally just laughed a little bit.

"Whatever, so do you want to see the Boogie man? And tell him about that old' legend too?" Shock said sweetly.

"Um, no. I don't want to go spouting news of my world's destruction to some freak who tried to take over a holiday. I mean, WHO DOES THAT?!" Kane said.

Jack shuffled his feet a little bit.

Note to self, Jack thought Do not mention past adventure of Christmas joy to Kane.

"Meh, we'll go back to Oogie, but he'll get you someday." Lock retorted

"Oogie always get his man, err girl." Barrel said

"We always come back, don't' we Jack! HEHEHE!!!" Shock shrieked with glee

"All of you, OUT! BLERRGHH!!!" Jack made a horrifying face, which sent the trio scrambling away.

"Well, that was annoying." Kane said.

"Jack… I told you… "Sally told Jack

"Calm down, everyone. Now the only reason those three would be here was if Oogie was certain that this Lucien guy was out there…" Kane's eyes grew big, Jack continued "We have to figure out what he wants, and why. This guy is probably whom my grandmother talked about a long time ago. Kane, why were you going to the spirit realm anyway?" Jack asked, but there was no reply. Kane had fainted.

She had fallen into Akuji's arms, and Sally was trying to find some herbs in her pocket that would help.

"Kane! Kane!!!!!" Akuji was shocked, and lost at what to do.

"Kane... Why in the world, Sally! We need to go to the Doctor's lab, to your storage cabinet!" Jack said

Sally looked sad at this, and wondered why she hadn't brought her herbs to Jack's house when she started living over there more. But nonetheless, she started going in the direction of the town.

"Akuji, are you sure you can carry Kane?" Jack asked

"Yeah, I'm sure… Kane, for some reason when she faints – "Akuji shuddered "Lets get her medicine quick!" Akuji said, his eyes were starting to glimmer with the hint of tears.

Jack realized that he truly did care about Kane. As a friend or more, that Jack didn't know.

Jack nodded. "O.k. then, Akuji. I'm sure she will be alright. She's strong, and that I know just from talking to her for about an hour! "Jack smiled at the end.

Akuji smiled a little bit. "Yeah... I guess so. It'll be quicker traveling though if I change into my true form. Jack, you go ahead. I don't want you to see it, no one ever has." Akuji trailed after this, and took Kane up onto a ledge and started jumping quickly across the landscape.

"I wonder what it is he wants to hide… I hope it's not too frightful, and I mean that in the bad way!" Jack ran off into the darkness after Sally, he knew that they had a mission now.

It would be bigger than any of them would ever know.

* * *

I sincerely apoligize that I haven't updated...

I've been very busy, And have had a lot of work at school...And had writer's block.

Please enjoy, and as always, none of the characters form The Nightmare Before Christmas belong to me. They belong to Tim Burton.


	5. Chapter Four Remebrance

Chapter 4 – Remembrance

* * *

_Please say my name  
Remember who I am  
You will find me in the world of yesterday  
You drift away again  
Too far from where I am  
When you ask me who I am_

_**From the song Say My Name by Within Temptation**_

* * *

"Huh?" echoes Kane said,

_A field of golden flowers surrounded her; she was no where near Halloweentown anymore. _

"Where am I? Aku? Jack? Sally? Where is everyone?" Kane said, but again, the only reply was an echo

_She noticed that the ground was closer than usual, and she looked into one of the mirror-like bells she always wore. What she saw surprised her._

"What?! I look like I'm a little kid!" Kane panicked

_She looked frantically back and forth, but all she saw was the never-ending meadow. _

"Aku?! Where are you? Did you play one of those illusion fox-tricks on me?!" Kane said this, knowing it wasn't true; she still hoped it was.

_Nothing replied but an echo. But this time, the echo said something…_

_Do you wish to find your way back?_

"Yes, I do! I want to see my friends again!" Kane said crying

_Then why are you here?_

"I don't know!" Kane was sobbing hard at this point

_Didn't you wish to escape everything?_

"What do you mean?" Kane asked

_You wanted to go to the spirit realm, didn't you? Nothing is there but souls who no longer have a wish to live in the world, or who have no home to go to._

"I had a good reason!" Kane said defiantly

_If you wanted your friends, why didn't you stay?_

_Kane didn't reply._

_If you wanted to be involved in people's lives… Why did you go?_

_No reply._

_If you needed to be nea--_

"Stop it! You have no idea why I was going there!" Kane was crying very hard, her fists were clenched and she was shaking.

_Do you admit you have a purpose?_

_Do you realize they need you?_

_Do you realize Lucien has come back?_

_Kane's eyes grew big, that name... Why did the name from the past haunt her so much…?_

"What does he have to do with me?" Kane asked

_You'll see… _

_The voice started to drift away._

"Wait! Tell me!" Kane pleaded

_But the voice was already gone, she heard nothing but silence, but then she realized how she would get out of the strange place…_

"I remember my grandmother taught me a song a long time ago, when I was this young… And she gave me the three bells I wear to play it. I guess I should see if that will get me out of here… She said it helps when you need it most." Kane said

_Kane started to dance, and as she danced the two bells on her tails, and the one around her neck sang a haunting song. Kane sang no words herself though, she had forgotten them over the years…_

_She heard a different voice just as she was ending her tune, her eyes were closed and as she was humming…_

"Kane? Kane! Wake up!"

"_Huh?"_

"I think she's waking up guys!"

_Kane's eyes fluttered open, right in front of her face was a worried Akuji just about to get some cold water to wake her up._

"I'm up, I'm up…" Kane said groggily.

"Drink this, Kane." Sally said as she handed her a green drink.

"What will this do?" Kane asked

"It will make sure you don't faint again." Sally said with a smile.

_Kane drunk the green drink, and at the moment…_

"Oh My God! THIS IS DIGUSTING!"

"It woke you up didn't it though, Kane?" Jack said laughing a tiny bit.

_Everyone knew that Sally's medicines were the best in Halloween, but everyone knew that they tasted worse than anything in the world._

Akuji laughed as he said "YOU MADE SUCH A FUNNY FACE JUST THEN KANE!"

"Gr… Remind me to hurt you later." Kane growled.

Akuji's temperament quickly changed to worry however, and he asked her "Are you sure you're ok now?

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? What happened to make you faint?"

"I guess it's because… Lucien's back."

_The Sally and Akuji stared at her in disbelief, Jack wasn't as surprised._

"How did you learn of this Kane?" Jack asked

"I was in some golden field after I passed out. And I was about 6 years old. A voice told me that, it sounded so familiar…" Kane stared into the distance after she said that.

"How did you escape?" Akuji asked

"It asked me why I was going to the spirit realm in the first place, and then I said some stuff, and then I hummed a song. Then I woke up to your giant head, Aku." Kane said, laughing at the end of her sentence

"You were going to the spirit realm before you arrived here, Kane? " Akuji stared at her in some sort of anger. Not 'mad anger' but 'caring anger'.

"What's wrong with going to the spirit realm, Akuji and Kane?" Jack and Sally asked

"Nothing, except for the fact that it's a barren wasteland where only spirits with no home or who wish to die go to! It's their last train stop if I could put it in such a way!" Akuji said angrily

_Kane stared down at her lap._

"I was worried about you Kane! No one knew where you were! Luckily the crow demons told me they saw a 'scrawny girl with two tails and ears' pass through here!"

Akuji said

"You have no idea why I was going there!" Kane said

"Then why don't you enlighten us all to the reason!" Akuji said

_Silence was in the room for a while, but then Kane said something…_

"I was looking for my grandmother." Kane said finally.

_No one spoke._

"Kane... she hasn't been seen since you turned six." Akuji said sadly.

"No one even knows who she was."

"Well, I think she is somehow connected to Lucien… I think it was her voice that I heard in that golden meadow. I was six years old after all…"

"Well who knows Kane, maybe…?" Sally said.

"As I always say Kane, There's always a bit of chance in everything, reach for your hopes and take them!" Jack said as he grinned. "But that just leaves one matter…" Jack turned towards Akuji. "What were you doing when you 'transformed' and brought Kane over here Akuji? Jack asked.

"You transformed Akuji?" Sally said confused

"Aku, why..? You know... that's against…!" Kane stuttered.

"Well, its looks like my secret's been found out. I guess I should explain how I ended up in Halloweentown in the first place; it was total chance I found you Kane."

Akuji said.

_Kane knew something was very, very wrong. Youkai were not allowed to shape change into their true demon forms without strict permission from their clan leader, and only in battle. Everyday use of their form's benefits was not allowed. Only adults were allowed to change as well. _

**Something happened to Akuji, and nothing Kane could do would reverse it.**

**_Sorry It took so long to update! I am really busy with school at the moment. I hope you still continue to read my story. _**

**_Thanks for reading this chapter! _**


End file.
